onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
"Dominator of the Whole Universe" is the eleventh episode of the One-Punch Man anime series. Summary Geryuganshoop complains about Groribas' defeat as he and Melzargard are the only elite fighters left on the ship. Boros walks in and Geryuganshoop informs Boros that the ship is badly damaged by the human intruder but Boros tells him not to fear as the sphere keeping them safe won't allow that to happen. Meanwhile, below the ship, Puri-Puri Prisoner's efforts were futile as Melzargard simply regenerates back into his form. Iaian tells the other heroes that it is pointless to keep trying. Melzargard tells his other head to go and contact the ship for a bombardment. As the head flies away, Metal Bat smacks him down. Melzargard and Geryuganshoop telepathically tell each other that both sides are dealing with big trouble as Saitama reaches another door. Atomic Samurai, Puri-Puri Prisoner and Bang join forces and attack Melzargard together as Iaian tells them once more that direct hits have no effect on it. He tells them to retreat and think of a better way to handle the situation. Atomic Samurai, Puri-Puri Prisoner, Bang and Metal Bat keep attacking Melzargard telling Iaian it is the only thing they know. Melzargard and Geryuganshoop again speak telepathically saying the life forms below are persistently attacking him and requested for a cleansing bombardment. Geryuganshoop is too busy but notifies the artillery crew. Geryuganshoop leaves the conversation and while Melzargard was distracted, Metal Bat finds a marble within Melzargard before he could regenerate thus destroying the marble and part of Melzargard for good. Geryuganshoop tries to lead Saitama out of the ship and Saitama went the opposite direction to find the controls room. He finally finds Geryuganshoop who has incredible telepathic powers that can manipulate everything and anything but in the end Saitama throws a pebble at him that destroys Geryuganshoop. Meanwhile Dark Matter Gunner is preparing a bombardment. Child Emperor and Genos are assessing the situation on ground level while Bearded Worker and Sitch are communicating to assist the situation. Mumen Rider helps evacuate a victim to safety. Down on the ground, the heroes are busting Melzargard's heads and the four heroes look up with shell bombardment ready to attack. After it shoots, Tatsumaki appears and stops the bullets in mid air, cursing the other four heroes fighting Melzargard. She then turns the bullets and forces them back onto the ship full force. Stinger and Lightning Max appear to the Bearded Worker wanting to help too. Bang destroys another marble when Melzargard slaps the concrete along with Bang, who takes a direct hit. He sticks on a building, unconscious. With one more head left, Melzargard threatens to crush Atomic Samurai's head and he retaliates after seeing his comrade in that condition. Saitama finds Boros who scans him for power, saying Saitama is Earth's strongest warrior with limitless energy. Boros treats Saitama with respect and tells him his name and the prophecy by an Alien Seer that brought the Dominator of the Universe to Earth. Saitama punches Boros after being annoyed with what he heard, telling him he can't attack other planets just to liven up his boring life. Boros's armor used to seal in his immense power breaks apart and his true form emerges. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga and Anime Differences Trivia *Boros gives the episode monologue at the end of the credits. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes